Turn Away
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Patinar es más complicado con lágrimas en los ojos. [ViktorxYuri] [Two-shot]


**¡Hola!** Soy la escritora del fic. Antes de leerlo, por favor, tened en cuenta que lo hice antes de que se emitiera el episodio 10; por lo que (spoiler) no sabía que se iban a prometer xD

Por favor, recuerda que no acaba aquí. Queda otro capítulo, ya que se trata de un _two-shot_. Si te gusta, hay un botón mu' apañao' abajo del todo donde puedes seguir el fic: te enviará una notificación cuando lo actualice.

Eso es todo. Espero que os guste. **¡Me alimento de reviews!**

* * *

 **Primera parte. Anochecer.**

Yuri no podía soportarlo más. _Me estoy volviendo viejo_ , se decía, sin tener muy claro dónde estaba la ironía.

Siempre estaba cansado, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido; cuando llegaba a casa, sólo quería sentarse y dormir. En aquel momento de su vida, todos los días le parecían iguales: comer algo, entrenar, almorzar, entrenar, cenar, dormir y volver a empezar. Los músculos le mataban desde el lunes hasta el domingo; cuando parecía que el dolor empezaba a desaparecer, volvía de nuevo y aumentaba su depresión.

Si no fuese por Viktor, el japonés se habría retirado mucho tiempo atrás; pero amaba a su entrenador, amaba el brillo que decoraba sus ojos cuando hablaban de patinaje, amaba su acento cuando chapurreaba inglés, amaba su expresión cuando dormía a su lado, amaba amarlo y que él hiciese lo mismo.

Su cabeza estaba nublada, no podía concentrarse. Los jueves eran, sin duda, los peores días. El entrenamiento era el más duro, y a eso se le sumaba el cansancio acumulado de la semana. Yuri miraba al reloj constantemente, ocultando su disconformidad mediante sonrisas falsas e insuperable esfuerzo. Con los años, había aprendido a disimular sus sentimientos para que el otro no los notase; aunque el ruso lo conocía como a nadie.

—¡Genial, Yuri! Una repetición más y acabamos, ¿vale? —exclamó Viktor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Como sigas así, estoy seguro de que me vas a superar. ¡Tu sexto Grand Prix Final consecutivo!

Aquellas palabras golpearon al moreno como si de una lanza se tratasen. Ya había igualado al mejor patinador de la Historia; tenía casi treinta años, no se encontraba con fuerzas para superar a nadie. O, mejor dicho, no quería quedar por encima de él; temía que entre su relación se impusiera la envidia u otros sentimientos peores.

Quería bordar el último _salchow_ , pero sus piernas no respondieron y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. La música continuó sonando, pero no se levantó. Le dolían los brazos, el pecho le apremiaba, respiraba con dificultad. _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ , se preguntó, _¿Tengo alguna necesidad de seguir patinando? Estoy machacándome por algo que ya ni siquiera me gusta._

—¡Yuri! ¡Levántate! ¡Empezamos de nuevo, venga!

Haciendo caso a su entrenador, el japonés se levantó, a duras penas, y se colocó como en el principio. Una lágrima discurrió por su mejilla cuando las primeras notas de la pieza musical comenzaron a sonar. Empezó con la secuencia de pasos, siguió con un _toe-loop_ y se preparó para una combinación de triples que no llegó, pues volvió a golpearse contra el suelo, esta vez de una manera más violenta que antes y sin siquiera molestarse en protegerse con las manos.

Viktor, tras un suspiro, entró en la pista. Con cuidado, se agachó un poco y tendió la mano para ayudar a Yuri a levantarse, sorprendido al verlo con la mirada gacha, llorando. Alzó su barbilla suavemente con los dedos y murmuró:

—¿Qué te pasa?

El moreno se enjugó las lágrimas y, aunque anhelaba contar la verdad, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No sé. Hoy no me siento con fuerzas de nada, lo siento. ¿Podemos dejarlo por esta vez?

El ruso le acarició la cara con cariño y depositó un beso sutil en sus labios, para después juntar sus frentes. Pasaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, hablándolo todo sin decirse nada. Al fin, Viktor rompió el silencio:

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame.

No. Se negaba. Yuri no iba a pronunciar palabra alguna sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Le quería demasiado como para arrebatarle la única parte que le quedaba de su amado patinaje.

—De verdad, no es nada. Sólo llevo unos días deprimido, ya sabes; últimamente los entrenamientos están siendo más duros de lo habitual…

—Pero…

—Créeme, Viktor —dijo con firmeza—. Sólo necesito ir a casa y descansar.

Yuri se incorporó y salió lentamente de la pista. Se sentó en una esquina y se quitó los patines, mientras su prometido desenchufaba la radio y recogía todos los utensilios utilizados. El japonés se despidió con brevedad y corrió hacia los vestuarios, confuso.

Una vez entró en el recinto, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Golpeó el grifo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y dejó que el agua limpiara su sudor. Recostó su espalda contra la pared y volvió a llorar, esta vez más enérgicamente, y continuó sollozando hasta que confundió las lágrimas con el agua de la propia ducha.

En silencio, compungido, se secó y se vistió. Salió rápidamente, no le gustaba hacer esperar a nadie. Salió del espacio y divisó a Viktor apoyado en el coche, mirando el móvil. Tiritando por el frío, se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche y corrió hasta llegar a él, llamando su atención.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, apagando el teléfono.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes.

Entraron en el coche, sintiéndose algo incómodos. El ruso, en el asiento del conductor, arrancó y comenzó a conducir. Yuri descansó la cabeza contra la ventana y contempló cómo las luces del centro de las transitadas calles de San Petersburgo se extendían hasta el infinito. Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas de viaje, giraron a la derecha de una de las calles principales y avanzaron hacia un callejón poco transitado. Introdujeron el vehículo en un discreto garaje y salieron de él lentamente, temiendo la conversación que deberían tener de un momento a otro.

Viktor no se caracterizaba por su capacidad de adivinar los sentimientos de otra persona, aunque le habría encantado disponer de mayor empatía. Se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien semanas atrás, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Ahora, se arrepentía de ser tan egoísta, de no haberse preocupado lo suficiente.

Mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a su piso, se encontraron con una pareja de turistas jóvenes, sonrientes. El chico la abrazaba por detrás, susurrándole algo al oído al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de su apartamento. El japonés pasó de largo, pero Viktor no pudo evitar morderse un labio y suspirar, evocando aquellos tiempos de pasión y satisfacción, donde el deseo lo superaba todo y donde no quedaba hueco para la tristeza.

Entonces, se decidió. Agarró a Yuri por la chaqueta y dijo:

—No voy a dejar que entres hasta que seas sincero conmigo.

—Es nuestro piso. Yo también tengo llaves —sonrió con melancolía.

El mayor se adelantó, postrándose ante la entrada y tapando la cerradura con su propio cuerpo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, Viktor…

—¿Crees que soy tonto? —exclamó él, sorprendiendo a Yuri—. ¡Llevamos seis años juntos! ¡Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estás bien!

El moreno se sobrecogió al ver aquellas lágrimas brotar de los ojos de su prometido, resaltando aún más, si cabe, su precioso color azul. En ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que no le estaba librando del dolor, sino de que se lo estaba provocando; por lo que respiró hondo y se decidió:

—Perdón, perdón. Entremos, te lo cuento en casa.

Yuri sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y apartó suavemente al otro. Abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral pausadamente, temiendo ver pasar el tiempo. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero y anduvo con lentitud hasta el salón. Se sentó en el sofá y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, dudoso, cansado.

Siempre cansado.

—Quiero dejar esta vida —se sinceró, sin dejar de mirar al suelo—. Quiero volver a Japón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Viktor, con voz entrecortada.

El japonés se recostó sobre la espalda del asiento y, tras vacilar unos segundos, continuó:

—Ya no necesito patinar. Creo que es momento para retirarme. Lo llevo pensando un tiempo. Podríamos ahorrarnos un poco de dinero en la boda y mudarnos a otra parte, no sé, quizá podríamos empezar una nueva vida…

—¿Pero ahora, a mitad de temporada…? ¿No es un poco precipitado…? Puedes llegar a superarme, será increíble…

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —exclamó el japonés, interrumpiéndole—. No se trata sobre éxitos o derrotas. No te lo he dicho antes porque no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero… No puedo seguir con esto. Me estoy volviendo loco.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Viktor se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo con delicadeza—. ¿Es que necesitas un descanso?

Yuri respiró hondo y le apartó la mano. Lo miró a los ojos y con la mayor seriedad posible:

—No puedo más. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé lo que significa para ti que yo continúe patinando, pero no lo aguanto.

Acabó la frase a duras penas; el nudo de su garganta no le dejaba siquiera respirar. Se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Su prometido mantuvo la misma expresión neutral, como si nada de eso le afectara; aunque, por dentro, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Aquellas palabras querían decir, entre líneas, que Yuri quería desatarse de todo lo que habían construido entre los dos. Olvidarse del patinaje, su pasión; de Rusia, su país; de su piso, en el cual habían compartido una misma vida durante seis años. Sabía que quizá estaba dramatizando demasiado, pero aún no se sentía preparado para un cambio de tal magnitud. A pesar de parecer flexible, era alguien muy cuadriculado, y odiaba alteraciones de su rutina como esa. Le atemorizaban. Convertirse en entrenador fue una de las decisiones más complicadas de su vida.

 _¿Qué nos queda si lo dejamos todo?_ , pensó. _El patinaje nos ha mantenido unidos todo este tiempo, pero ahora…_

Lo cierto era que la chispa entre ellos se había ido apagando levemente durante los dos últimos años. Desde el entierro del pobre Makkachin, ambos se transformaron irremediablemente. A Yuri le destrozó la pérdida del último retazo que le quedaba de los recuerdos de su antigua mascota, y ni que decir tiene que Viktor no fue capaz de superarlo jamás.

A aquello le sucedieron momentos incómodos y silencios irrompibles. El ruso pasaba las noches en vela viendo la televisión, dormía a horas intempestivas y prestaba menos atención a los detalles cotidianos. Yuri tenía claro que estaba en su mano borrar su depresión; pero, en lugar de intentar hacer al otro más feliz, se encerró en una profunda oscuridad.

Era cuestión de tiempo que todo explotara.

—Vale —comentó Viktor, como ausente—. Vale, vale; no pasa nada. Mañana lo hablamos más tranquilamente, es tarde y estamos cansados.

—Pero tienes que entender que…

—Lo entiendo —cortó—. Es sólo que… Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo.

Suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se levantó del sofá. Dejó al otro sentado, reflexionando, y marchó rumbo a la cocina.

—Voy a prepararme algo. ¿Quieres cenar?

Yuri tardó unos segundos hasta que respondió, con voz suave:

—No, gracias. Voy a acostarme ya, no tengo hambre siquiera.

No respondió, por lo que el japonés, entre bostezos, salió de la habitación. Se metió en la cama y murmuró un "buenas noches" que no iba dirigido a nadie en particular.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Yuri, quien, sin ganas, salió de entre las sábanas y arrastró los pies hasta desconectar el móvil del cargador. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en casa.

Era un número desconocido, largo, que al joven no le dio muy buena espina. Cogió la llamada y, al momento, escuchó una voz hablar con un fuerte acento ruso:

—¿Yuri Katsuki?

—Sí, soy yo, dígame.

—Su prometido ha tenido un accidente. Está en coma.


End file.
